Curhat Boleh Dong?
by KurooBaSF
Summary: Entah berawal dari apa, yang jelas, seketika mereka mendatangi Amuro hanya untuk satu hal. Yaitu, curhat. "Curhat boleh nggak, pak?"/Dibuat karna Author stress unbk #curhatmamahAmuro #turunkanhargaBBM
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1, mari kita bahas soal UNBK…

 ** _dot_**

 ** _dot_**

 ** _dot_**

Pagi hari yang cerah, kafe Poirot kedatangan empat murid SMA dengan wajah sumringah.

 _Ralat._

Dengan wajah kusam, kucel, kayak kaos kaki yang dipake lima bulan berturut-turut tanpa dicuci. Jangan lupakan juga aura-aura kelam yang mengikuti mereka, rasa-rasa genre _thriller_. Melihat keadaan yang naas dari keempat murid tadi, Amuro berkata ke Azusa bahwa dia yang akan mengurusi mereka. Sungguh dermawan sekali.

Begitu keempat makhluk tadi (yang ternyata adalah Shinichi, Kaito, Hakuba, dan Heiji) duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia, Amuro datang menghampiri (serta dengan mental yang siap).

"Oh, Kudo-kun! Kau datang bersama teman-temanmu ya? Mau pesan apa?" Usahanya dalam mencerahkan suasana gagal. Hukum Newton serasa di hiraukan.

Shinichi hanya menatap sang polisi yang ngaku-ngaku jadi pelayan sekaligus mata-mata organisasi dengan tatapan sayu. "Iya pak, saya pesen kopi item satu." _Sama pinjem pistolnya boleh gak pak?_ Kata-kata selanjutnya hanya Shinichi lontarkan lewat telepati yang sukses ditangkap oleh Amuro.

Si pelayan hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat sambil mencatat apa yang diinginkan oleh sang murid. Begitu dia ingin bertanya kepada ketiga temannya yang lain, ternyata udah keserempet duluan. "Aku pesen es teh manis, gak pake gula." Perkataan Kaito sukses membuat Amuro bingung.

"Pake micin aja boleh pak,"

Amuro pun hanya mengiyakan dan menulis ' _es teh manis_ ' pada kertasnya. Lalu, gantian lah dengan temannya lagi. "Oplosan boleh gak pak? Alkoholnya yang kata buat bersihin luka aja pak, biar maknyus." Kata Heiji asal ceplos.

Amuro tulis _kopi item_.

Dan akhirnya sampailah ke pelanggan yang terakhir. " _Luwak white coffee_ " Jelas Hakuba dengan singkat.

 _Oh, normal_ batin sang pelayan muka tiga. Begitu dia selesai mencatat semuanya dia berjalan kembali menuju counter untuk segera menghidangkan pesanan-pesanan yang ia terima tadi.

Selama pembuatan minuman pesanan keempat murid tadi, suasananya hening. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Amuro merasa aneh, layaknya dia membuat hidangan di kuburan. Hingga akhirnya, Shinichi buka mulut.

"Pak Amuro," Yang punya nama menolehkan kepalanya kearah si detektif cilik. "Curhat boleh nggak pak?" Seketika Amuro merasa déjà vu.

Tanpa persetujuan apapun, Shinichi meluncurkan 'curhatan'nya. "Gini loh pak, masa UN soalnya gak dandan semua?" Kata Shinichi dengan tampang muka yang makin geram tiap dia menyelesaikan satu kata. Hal tersebut juga berlaku kepada ketiga temannya. "Coba deh, kita belajarnya apa, keluarnya apa?"

Heiji yang memang sudah diperkirakan emosinya tidak stabil, otomatis langsung menggebrak meja. "Iya atuh pak! Masa nanya bom mau dijatohin dimana?! Ini yang bikin Israel apa gimana sih?!" Serunya dengan nada greget. Kedua pegawai yang berada di counter hanya bisa diam sambil menatap tingkah laku mereka.

"Iya ya, apalagi itu dadu! Beuh, dikocok enam ratus kali! Logis sedikit kenapa, ya tuhaaan!" Sang _magician_ cilik ikut melontarkan komennya yang diakhiri dengan menutup muka dengan kedua tangan dan berteriak. Hakuba saking stressnya hanya bisa mengamini perkataan teman-temannya.

Memangnya separah itukah UNBK tahun ini? Batin Amuro yang makin prihatin dengan nasib keempat anak SMA yang berada dihadapannya ini. "Terus pak! Itu ngapain ngitung jarak antara lalet sama semut yang masuk ke toples?! Kan gabut banget!!" Seru Shinichi lagi. Dan keempat (tiga maksudnya, yang satu cuman bisa mingkem) murid itu terus berkoar-koar di dalam kafe yang awalnya damai itu menjadi tempat demo.

Setelah capek setengah jam berkoar-koar, akhirnya pesanan mereka jadi juga. Mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang dihidangkan asalkan menghilangkan rasa stress pada diri mereka. Amuro yang sadar akan tidak adanya pelanggan yang lain, dia pun menarik kursi dan duduk bareng di meja keempat murid yang terlihat _wasted_ itu.

Oh bukan terlihat, memang _wasted_.

"Memangnya separah itukah UNBK nya?" Amuro bertanya ketika mentalnya siap lagi. Dan pertanyaannya diberikan anggukan serempak oleh mereka. Sinkron sekali batinnya.

"Gak cuma soalnya yang parah pak. _Server_ -nya juga!" Kata Kaito yang pandangannya tertuju kepada es the manisnya, mungkin sedikit bersyukur kalau permintaannya tadi tidak jadi realita. "Memang _server_ -nya kenapa?" Tanya si pelayan lagi.

"Saya ga tau sih sekolah yang lain gimana, tapi di saya _offline_ setengah jam pak! SETENGAH JAM!!" Jelas Kaito sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja. Hal yang Amuro takuti adalah meja itu sebentar lagi akan jebol.

Heiji melotot kearah Kaito, terkejut ceritanya. "Hah? Itu sekolah lu yang kata selesai setengah satu-an?!"

"Iya njir, kesel gue. Jakarta keras emang."

Heiji manggut-manggut mengerti. Sementara Amuro bingung, _ini bukannya Tokyo ya?_

"Jadi pak, alasan saya kesini sebenernya untuk ripresing, apalagi tadi soal Inggris gak karuan." _Makanya saya tadi minta minjem pistol_. Lanjutannya merupakan telepati Shinichi sekali lagi.

"Wah, bahasa Inggrisnya kenapa tuh?" _Terus kenapa minjem pistol?_

"Grammar-nya ngaco, vocab dicampur-campurin sama Indo, yaa gitulah!" _Buat nembak kepala saya pak, mumet!_

Amuro hanya tertawa garing mendengar permasalahan mereka. Curahan hati kids jaman now memang penuh warna ya… Andaikan saja keempat murid di depannya ini adalah murid normal, bukan semacam detektif dan tukang jambret cilik, maka Amuro mungkin bisa menenangkan diri mereka. Tapi masalahnya mereka nggak normal secara mental. Kalau dia kasih nasehat yang baik-baik kayak biasa, nanti malah dibacotin, kan kesel.

"Yaa, pemerintah kan memang udah bilang kalau mau memajukan mutu anak-anak di—"

"Kalau emang gitu ya gak usah masukin soal olimpiade dong paaak!" Sergah Kaito.

 _Tuh kan._

Ingin rasanya Amuro menangos. Masa dia kalah sama anak-anak SMA? Belum lagi dia polisi rahasia. Japan's CIA cuy! Mau ditaro dimana mukanya?!

"Ah, gara-gara UNBK, otak saya rasanya kayak di barbekiu!" Kata Kaito sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja.

JDUAK

Semuanya mengernyitkan alis, ngilu dengernya. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang tau kalau Kaito masih hidup atau tidak.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, keempat makhluk (satunya lagi masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri) beranjak keluar dari kafe tersebut (dengan Heiji dan Hakuba yang menggotong Kaito keluar dengan jidatnya yang berwarna ungu)

Setelah tiga orang keluar, tinggal lah Shinichi yang masih ada di ambang pintu. Dia berbalik badan kearah Amuro yang membawa gelas-gelas kaca bekas diminum (satu lagi buat ngeguyur Kaito, tapi nihil) tadi. "Pak Amuro,"

Si empunya nama menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Kudo-kun?"

"Jadi, saya boleh pinjem pistolnya gak?"

Dengan senyuman khasnya, Amuro menjawab. "G"

 ** _dot_**

 ** _dot_**

 ** _dot_**

Ya tuhan, bocah satu ini kenapa… Jika anda mau review, monggo. Kalau nggak, ya aku rapopo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, makhluk hidup itu peka terhadap rangsangan, kalau nggak, mungkin dia alien…

 _ **Dot**_

 _ **Dot**_

 _ **Dot**_

"Terima kasih sudah datang tuan,"

Dan dengan begitu, keluarlah sudah pelanggan terakhir dari lunch rush yang datang tanpa diundang. Amuro dan Azusa seketika terkapar di tempat. Astaga, dosa apa lagi aku hari ini? Batin Amuro yang terkapar di meja counter. Pelanggan yang banyak itu memang sebuah berkah untuk perusahaan, tapi kalau yang melayani cuma dua orang? Tewas di tempat adanya.

"Amuro-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Azusa kepada teman seperjuangannya itu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat, sangat, sangat kuadrat capeknya. Amuro hanya pasang fake smile yang nggak pas banget dipake pada saat itu. " _Everything OK_ ," Jawabnya sok Inggris.

 _Bohong itu dosa ya kawan-kawan._

Kedua pegawai setia Poirot itu berdiam diri sejenak, mencoba cari tahu dosa apa yang mereka perbuat sampe jadi begini. Mungkin bukan Azusa, tapi Amuro yang kebanyakan dosa.

Namun, ditengah-tengah pengheningan cipta itu, datanglah segerombolan anak-anak SMA putri dengan tampang yang siap bunuh orang. Amuro merasa déjà vu. Segerombolan anak-anak putri itu membuka pintu dengan kasarnya, membuat kedua makhluk yang berada di kafe itu terkena sport jantung.

Amuro punya feeling buruk.

"Selamat datang," Sapa Azusa kepada anak-anak itu. Namun sayang sapaannya tidak digubris sama sekali. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih.

Tanpa senyum, tanpa berkata-kata, dan tanpa salam, keempat murid perempuan itu langsung menduduki salah satu meja yang tersedia. Kedua pegawai Poirot itu hanya bisa merinding melihat tampang-tampang _serial killer_ di muka mereka. Dikatakan jika tatapan itu dapat membunuh, mungkin mereka berdua udah tinggal nama daritadi. Sebagai _gentleman_ , Amuro berkata kepada Azusa bahwa dia yang akan mengurusi mereka. Jaga _image_ ceritanya.

"Ran-san, Kazuha-san, Aoko-san, dan Akako-san, apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" Tanyanya kepada keempat perempuan itu. Jika seminggu yang lalu dia dipertemukan dengan empat lelaki SMA yang terlihat siap mati, sekarang dia dipertemukan dengan empat perempuan SMA yang siap buat orang mati.

"Aqua dingin," Kata Ran. Amuro hanya mengangguk, kalau yang begini gak usah ditulis. "Lemon tea," Kata Aoko. Nah, yang ini baru ditulis. "Coca-cola," Kata Kazuha. Amuro tulis lagi. " _Whiskey_ ," Kata Akako. Amuro tul—

 _Eh_

Amuro mengerjapkan matanya, harap-harap dia salah dengar. Namun rupanya sang murid tidak menerima 'kode'nya. _Ah, mungkin maksudnya aqua_ batin si pelayan ngasal akhirnya. Ntah darimana dia punya pikiran semacam itu, memang miripnya aqua sama _whiskey_ itu apa? Mungkin karna sama-sama air?

Balik ke cerita.

Begitu Amuro sampai di balik counter, ia mendengar Ran berkata. "Pak Amuro," Dengan instan, Amuro menoleh. "Boleh curhat gak pak?"

Déjà vu kuadrat.

Tanpa persetujuan dari yang disasarin sebagai teman curhat, Ran mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Pak Amuro tau Shinichi kan? Itu loh, bocah yang ngaku-ngaku jadi detektif cilik?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sinis. Amuro sudah kenal betul dengan Ran (meski tidak sesempurna teman semasa kecilnya itu) karena dia merupakan 'murid' dari si detektif 'jenius' Mouri Kogoro. Jadi, kalau Ran sudah pakai kata-kata seperti 'bocah' dengan nada garang, itu tanda-tanda kiamat.

Amuro mengangguk, takut-takut nanti dia malah jadi sasaran latihan karate si Ran. "Nah, bapak tau gak kalau dia itu manusia atau bukan?" Tanyanya lagi. Amuro menaikkan sebelah alis, heran. Bisa-bisanya seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai teman dari jaman jahiliyah dikira alien? "Loh, memangnya kenapa Ran-san?"

"Ih, masa bapak gak tau sih?!"

 _Ya emang kagak tau, say. Cerita aja belom, kira gua dukun beranak?_

"Si Shinichi itu pak, gak PEKA! Pake BANGET plus TITIK!" Dan keluarlah jiwa preman sang perempuan yang Vermouth sebut-sebut _Angel_. Amuro hanya bisa kicep, dia memang tak tahu tindakan idiot apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Shinichi, tapi bisa disimpulkan kalau apapun hal itu sudah melewati batas wajar. "Kalau boleh tau, memangnya Kudo-kun melakukan apa?"

"Itu loh pak! Saya bilang 'Gue suka gaya lu' terus dia jawab cuma pake 'O' aja! Dikira ini LINE atau gimana?!" Jelas Ran yang sudah mencak-mencak, Amuro takut sebentar lagi satu kebun binatang keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata, mendengar curahan hati Ran, ketiga teman yang lainnya ikut-ikutan komplen. "Iya tuh pak Amu, Heiji juga! Tadi kan kita lagi ngobrol tentang apa itu, saya lupa. Pokoknya dia jawab cuma pake 'oh gitu' atau 'hooh' atau sejenisnya lah!" Kata Kazuha. Kedua tangannya dikepal dengan erat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah jadi super Saiyan.

Amuro hanya tertawa garing, mungkin itu efek samping selesai UNBK. "Terus Kaito juga tuh pak! Nyebelin banget! Masa dia bilang kalau Kaito KID itu gak bakal pernah ditangkep mau sama ayah saya atau sama saya sendiri, kan ngajak ribut banget!"

 _Nah, kalau ini sih emang bener kurang ajarnya. Si terang bulan, seneng banget ngerendahin polisi, gue sikat muka lu baru tau rasa._

Amuro hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi Aoko, menyembunyikan hawa-hawa negatif yang mulai bermunculan. Dan sekarang giliran Akako. "Ada juga nih si Hakuba, udah tau saya gak ngerti Bahasa Inggris. Masa dia ngobrol sama saya terus saya disalahin melulu gara-gara tata bahasanya amburadul." Dengus si penyihir cilik. Si pelayan muka tiga hanya bisa mengangguk, mengerti betul dengan perasaannya. Pernah juga dia diajak bicara dengan Akai pake Bahasa Inggris, eh malah diketawain, kan nyebelin.

"Oh terus itu juga pak! Masa nyebelin banget! Kan saya bilang kalau mau ikutan bantu cari pelaku pembunuhan tadi siang di sekul, eh Shinichi malah bilang 'jangan, nanti pelakunya malah takut sama lu'. Ya udah saya tendang aja 'itu'nya biar tau rasa." Jelas Ran. Amuro hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan dunia dan akhirat kepada Kudo Shinichi yang mungkin sudah kehilangan secercah cahaya masa depannya. Yah, salah sendiri sih. Ngomong asal ceplos, karmanya cepet juga datangnya.

Dan berlanjutlah pendiskusian (demo) keempat lelaki yang minggu kemarin udah keliatan siap gantung diri. Sementara keempat perempuan itu marah-marah sambil gedor-gedor meja yang udah keliatan mau ancur, Amuro hanya bisa menghela napas secara batin. _Apakah ini bayaran untuk kebanyakan boong?_

Satu jam lewat dengan berbagai macam curahan hati beserta kebun binatang dilontarkan kepada si polisi-nyamar-jadi-pelayan. Akhirnya keempat siswi itu merasa puas dan menyelonong keluar dengan muka sumringah, meninggalkan Azusa yang daritadi cuma bisa cengo dan Amuro yang tersiksa lahir batin. Begitu keadaan sudah sepi lagi, Amuro mengambil smartphone-nya dari kantong celana.

Dicarilah olehnya kontak seseorang, setelah ketemu, dia beri pesan singkat.

 _To: Kudo-kun_

 _From: Tooru_

 _Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal idiot lagi. Saya sudah lelah._

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah balasan dari Shinichi.

 _To: Tooru_

 _From: Kudo-kun_

 _Hah? Apaan pak?_

 _ **Dot**_

 _ **Dot**_

 _ **Dot**_

Ampuni hambamu ini ya tuhaan…


End file.
